The Snake and Pillar of Fire
by Monkeysbrock
Summary: The bond of sorrow is for two that can only help each other to get through their pain. Draco and Hermione are marked with A snake a black pillar of fire. They must help each other. DrHr fic. Very new writing aproach on my half. Reviews and Flames welcome.


_**The Snake and the Pillar of Fire  
**__**by: Monkeysbrock**_

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, don't try and sue me please all you will get is a very cheap sparkle lamp.

**Summary:** The bond of sorrow is for two that can only help each other to get through their pain. Draco and Hermione are marked with A snake a black pillar of fire. They must help each other. DrHr fic.

_A/n: I'm looking for a beta, please review or email me if you are willing to become mine. I would greatly appreciate it.

* * *

_

**Chapter One: _Sorrow_**

_There is night and day,  
There is winter and spring.  
The seasons change,  
And this sorrow will not last forever.  
__**-unknown

* * *

**_

The black shirt clung to her curves; I watched her move up and down seductively almost. I do not know what I am doing here, in this place crawling with muggles. I have found, that there alcohol is somewhat good. Plus this is a place dear Lucius will never find me. He thinks I'm home, training, while he goes off to serve his precious lord. But back to this girl, there is something familiar about her. Her hazel eyes pierce mine, I can see a look of sorrow hidden there, a look of pain. I imagine my own steel gray eyes must mirror hers, telling tales of sorrow pain and abuse.

I do not know this woman, though I see her every night. I have never spoken to her. She comes the bar every night like me. She looks at me orders I order to shots and hand one to her. She downs it and I down mine. Then she goes to the dance floor and I watch her all night. She seems to know me, and I believe I know her. Her face haunts me as a ghost would when I close my eyes. When I want to get through the next cruel training session with my father, I think of her. I know that I must know her, but from where, I cannot place.

Tonight was different; it was the last night I was to come before I was to return to school. Tonight, something happened when she left. She winked and said "Well Malfoy, thanks for the drink, I imagine I'll see you soon." Then she leaned down to adjust her shoe before she left and her wrap slid off of her right shoulder. And then I saw it, a pillar of black fire and a green snake wrapped around it tattooed on to her shoulder. I had the same tattoo on my right shoulder, I never had it put there it had just shown up one night, ironically the night after I met this entrancing woman.

"Wait!" I said as she stood up and made to walk away. "What is that on your shoulder?" unfortunately for me, she covered it up and hastily mumbled something that sounded like "nothing at all" and walked out of the door, and out of my life forever. Or so I thought.

**The Woman's POV**

These last months have been pure hell. I'm not even kidding. Hell probably would not even begin to describe the pain I've been through. My mother was diagnosed from cancer. The doctors could not help her, it was terminal. My mother, my best friend, the light of my world, died a week after she was diagnosed. My father was fired from his job, and consequently took to alcohol. The alcohol and the grief caused him to start beating me. Saying things like "Why didn't you help her!" "We don't send you to that school for nothing!" I couldn't help her though, cancer was something that not even witches and wizards have been able to cure yet. Ironically enough my dads alcohol, and abuse drove me to alcohol. I loved it, and came to crave it. So what did I do? Well I used magic to get into clubs of course. After all I was 17 and allowed to do magic, I was getting ready to my 7th year at Hogwarts, and why shouldn't I have a little fun.

I had been too uptight for years. So I went to Diagon Alley got as many books and magazines as I could on hair styles and make up. I died my hair a very dark brown, lengthened and straightened it. I then proceeded to put in green shimmers, a new effect that made your hair slightly tinted when you moved it in the right light. I loved the color green, even if it was the color of those snakes. I finished in Diagon Alley by buying new school robes that clung to me and showed off the new figure I had gained over the first month of break. I then went to Muggle London and bought many black and green halters and mini skirts. I bought Black lace up boots and high heels. I bought everything that no one would expect me to buy.

Then I found this club; one that played all of my favorite music and was crawling with hot guys. Yes, I know what your thinking, when did I the smartest witch of our year, professional book worm, and now Head girl say things such as hot guys. Well I told you life has been hell. My life was completely turned around, especially when I, by some figment of my imagination saw Draco Malfoy at the same club. I will admit it, this guy was hot. Especially in his green muscle tops and black pants, and his platinum blonde hair (_A/n: ummm yummy Draco_). He wasn't as pale, it was obvious he learned of the thing called sun and spent time in it now. It was not, however, all of these things that attracted me to him for the first time in my life.

It was his eyes, his steel gray eyes, that I imagined mirrored my own hazel ones, filled with sorrow, pain, and abuse. I could not imagine what it was that caused all of this pain. But when I entered the club one night and saw him sitting at the bar, our eyes connected and I felt a searing pain on my back right shoulder. I instinctively raised my hand to massage there and unconsciously saw Draco do the same. Huh, odd I thought. I was wearing a sparkling green short sleeved top that showed my bellybutton (recently pierced), and a black mini skirt with my lace up boots. There was no way that Draco recognized me, that much was obvious. So I stared and flirted with my eyes and body, as my cousin in America had taught me to do when we went clubbing to get my spirits up the week after my mother died.

When I went home that night I looked at my right shoulder, to see what had happened. I found a black pillar of fire and a green snake wrapped around it. I did not know what it meant at the time. But thinking back I realized Draco had touched his shoulder to. And that meant one thing. They were now connected. I had stumbled on information concerning bonds some time ago while doing research in the library. The book had said there were many different types, but by my memory the bond that fitted was one of sorrow. The bond was activated, if I recall, when to people have gone through so much pain, that they need each other to get through it. In these cases a tattoo describing there sorrows in a remote way would appear on both of them in the same place.

**Normal POV**

Hermione had a feeling that she would need to cover up the tattoo, she could not risk Draco seeing it, and have him try and figure out what it meant. She was not dumb, she new that he wasn't, he was second in the class and most likely head boy. This would cause a lot of problems for her, she couldn't deal with anyone trying to help her, she did not want anyone's help, especially not his. But Hermione, being the smartest witch in her year could do nothing about it. She was in his life, and he in hers, forever.

* * *

_A/n: Thanks for reading I appreciate it. Please leave a review, flames are welcome. However, if you don't like DrHr ships then you shouldn't be reading this. Hope you like this. _


End file.
